Umbrae Populus
The Umbrae Populus (Eng: Shadow People), also known as their native name Ziatri (Eng: Dark Ones) is a shape shifting race from the Honos' Lacerato Oculus Galaxy. They were absorbed into the collective semi-peacefully, approximately fifty percent wanting to join, and approximately 50 percent against joining. There was a conflict against the 50 percent who refused to join, and the 50 percent who wanted to join the Collective, with the assistance of Triarian technology and supplies, destroyed the other 50 percent Biology The Umbrae Populus have a unique structure which allows them to assume any form given the time to do so. Obviously, the more complex the transformation the longer and more tiring it would be. An Umbrae Populus would be able to change the colour of his skin easily and quickly, but it would take longer for him to transform into a different sentient being. Discovery The Umbrae Populus were discovered when the Triarian Collective ran into a patrol of theirs. The Umbrae Populus were a small space faring race with just three planets to their name, and thus there were many among them who wished to join the Collective to further their own race. The contact was mostly peaceful, until there was a civil war between the Umbrae Populus. Eventually, those in favour of joining the Collective won and the Triarian Collective officially absorbed the Umbrae Populus and set about creating the Synth Infiltrator from them. Umbrae Populus Auctum The Synth Infiltrator augments their natural form shifting ability and many other features of the Umbrae Populus, which entered usage for both Equitem and Argutus purposes. The following is a list of some of their alterations Corpus organa reconstructionem alterations: The systems responsible for the reconstruction of the body in the Umbrae Populus is enhanced so that they gain an ability akin to the human idea of 'Shape Shifting'. This will make them excellent infiltration units. The 'shift' requires a large amount of energy, so we don't advise that they do it often. Flexibility augmentations: This augment was tricky to create, but we managed to make it in such a way that the joints in any assumed form should be highly flexible. They should be able to jump approximately 16 meters high in a humanoid form, as well as be able to move agile around terrain. Another advantage of this is that they are able to heal wounds quickly, and this has made them more durable.Despite this, they are no where near as durable as combat units such as the Synth Soldier Venom Glands: The Umbrae Populus will receive glands to create a deadly venom. This may be spit by the Umbrae Populus at targets, and can create a sort of poison gas on impact should the Umbrae Populus use the correct gland Adaptive bone marrow: As a result of their reconstructive abilities, they already have this to some extent, and we have merely boosted it. This should allow damage to the bones to be fixed much quicker than in normal Umbrae Populus, and allow them to 'adapt' more easily Adapted systems: As with all synths, we have adapted their systems, such as the lung and blood, so that they can survive in a large variety of environments, from under water planets such as the homeworld of the Selkath, to freezing ice planets to planets such as our own. Digestive tract alterations: We have replaced and edited parts of their digestive tract in order to make their systems more efficient and reduce the amount of resources they will need to maintain themselves, as well as the amount of waste produced Genitalia removal: Self Explanatory Civilian service Outside of Military and Argutus matters, the Umbrae Populus are employed in a variety of jobs. They may work servicing buildings, using their flexibility to move through gaps which some wouldn't be able to fit through to reach damage or use this to check cave systems and the like. They are also known to compose the majority of actors in the Triarian Collective, as they are quick to pick up languages and mannerisms as well as remarkably good liars and decievers. This, combined with their ability to change their body, making them perfect for acting as they can fit a variety of roles simply by changing form.